Operation: DISNEY
by dyronmario
Summary: Sector V visit the Hollywood Arts for Disney Performance.
1. Introduction Part 1

Operation: D.I.S.N.E.Y.

 **Delightful-Teen**

 **Is**

 **So**

 **Nice**

 **Enchanting**

 **Young-Singer**


	2. Introduction Part 2

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Once Upon a Time, there was the young teenager named Tori Vega And her Older Sister name Trina, Tori is a teenager who perform in high school called, Hollywood Arts. And She Also Had Five Friends in Highschool.

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): Ooh! Who is that Girl with the Red Hair?, She is so Cute!

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): That's Tori's Friend, Cat Valentine.

Numbuh 4 (Wally Beatles): I hate that Cruddy Redhead Girl, But I like this Sexy Hot Teenager, Jade West. She had a Cool Boyfriend, Beck Oliv...

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Numbuh 4, Would you Shut Up and Let me Continue Our Mission Report! Our Mission is too...

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): Go to Hollywood Arts, and Sing and Perform Disney Songs with Tori Vega and Her Friends and...

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Alright, Numbuh 3, Fine, We'll do it!

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): Yaaaayyy!

Numbuh 4 (Wally Beatles): WHAT!

Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln): Numbuh 5 ready is for Our Mission, Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): I wonder what Hollywood Arts High School look like.

Meanwhile... Sector V traveling to Hollywood Arts to Ready to Perform.

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): "I can Show you the World, Shiny Shimmering Splen..."

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Numbuh 3, Stop Singing.

1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): "Up where they Walk, Up where they Run, Up where they Stay all Day in the Sun. Wonder and Free, Wish I could be Part of That World."

Numbuh 4 (Wally Beatles): Numbuh 1, Would you tell Numbuh 3 to Shut Up with all the Disney Singing.

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): We're Here Captain Numbuh 1, the Hollywood arts.

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Kids Next Door, Move Out!

Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln): Let's Go, Y'all!

 **Transmission Interrupted...**


	3. Introduction Part 3

**Continuing Transmission...**

Tori Vega: Hey, Andre.

Andre Harris: What's up, Tori.

Tori Vega: Just getting Ready to Perform with the Five Kids when They Arrived.

Cat Valentine: Oh, One time, There was Five Kids, who playing with mission and they'll be done playing in the age of 13.

Tori Vega: Really?

Cat Valentine: Yeah!

Jade West: That's the Stupidest Thing I ever Heard.

Beck Oliver: That's Interesting.

Jade West: Hey!

Beck Oliver: Kidding.

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): Hello.

Cat Valentine: Hi!

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Are you Tori Vega?

Tori Vega: Yeah, And are you, Nigel Uno?

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Precisely, We're here to...

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): Perform Disney with You and Your Friends.

Robbie Shapiro: Who are this Kids?

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): We're the Kids Next Door.

Trina Vega: Did Somebody Say, Kids?

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): Hi (sigh), I'm Hoagie, you can Call me Numbuh 2.

Trina Vega: Hi I'm Tori's Sister, Trina Vega. Nice to Meet you Hoagie.

Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln): Hey, What's up Andre.

Andre Harris: Hey Abby, How us Doin?

Numbuh 5: Feeling Sweet, Baby.

Cat Valentine: Kuki and I became Best Friends.

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): That's Right.

Jade West: Whatever.

Numbuh 4 (Wally Beatles): What's up Jade, So you like being Angry all the time.

Jade West: Yeah, and I know your name is, Wallabee Beatles known as Numbuh 4

Numbuh 4 (Wally Beatles): Yeah!

Jade West: This is my Boyfriend, Beck Oliver.

Beck Oliver: Hey.

Tori Vega: So, You wanna get Started Perform with Us.

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): Yeah, We love too Perform Disney Songs.

Numbuh 4 (Wally Beatles): WHAT!, Those Cruddy Disney Songs are so Stupid! I want to Perform Dragon Ball Z, or Sonic the Hedgehog.

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): We'll Accepted the Disney Performance with You Guys.

Tori Vega: Okay then, Let's go!

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Kids Next Door, Perform Stations!

 **Transmission Interrupted...**


	4. Stage 1 - A Whole New World

**Transmission RE-Established...**

Announcer: And now, The first song in Disney Performance: A whole New World by Trina Vega and Hoagie P. Gilligan!

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): Yaaayy! Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 4 (Wally Beatles): I don't believe this!, that cruddy Disney song, No!

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Numbuh 4, Quiet and Watch.

(music starting)

?Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Trina Vega: A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): I'm in a whole new world with you.

Trina Vega: Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): Don't you Dare Close your eyes.

Trina Vega: A hundred thousand things to see

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): Hold your breath, it's gets better.

Trina Vega: I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): A Whole New World

Trina Vega: Every turn a surprise

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): With new horizons to pursue

Trina Vega: Every moment, Red-Letter

Trina Vega and Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): A whole New World

Trina Vega: A whole New World

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): That's where we'll be

Trina Vega: That's where we'll be

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): A Thrilling Chase

Trina Vega: A Wondrous Place.

Trina Vega and Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): For you and me.?

(Music ends)

Trina Vega: OMG Hoagie, you are So, Cute when you singing with me

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan): Thank you.

Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln): Numbuh 5, loving this Song.

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): It's Beautiful!

Numbuh 4 (Wally Beatles): I Hated that Cruddy Song.

Jade West: Me Too, Wally.

Next up is Abigail Lincoln, Andre Harris and Robbie Shapiro

Rex Powers: Looks like you're Next.

Robbie Shapiro: Okay, Here I go.

Andre Harris: Come on Abby, let's perform the song from the Lion King.

Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln): Numbuh 5 is Ready for it.

Numbuh 4 (Wally Beatles): Hey Jade, You like Music Right, Because I like Rock Music.

Jade West: Yeah, I do.

Numbuh 4: Let's do it together, even Beck can do it.

Jade West: Okay.

 **Transmission Interrupted...**


End file.
